Max's Adventure
by Meggie-chan100
Summary: Max, finally ten-years-old, leaves on his own quest to become a pokemon master. Meeting new friends and pokemon on the way, he will have to face 'evil' organizations and rivals to earn his longed-for Hoenn title. Ralts WILL COME into the story soon, so please don't nag about that. Rated T for suggustions. Has OC and real characters. I worked hard planning this story out.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

Chapter 1: Ten-Years-Old and Proud

"The early bird gets the worm, or in this case, the pokemon, Mom!" Max quoted Professor Oak to his half startled mother. He sat in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal while watching re-runs of last-years Ever Grande Conference.

"Sweetie… it's five in the morning. Don't you want to get some sleep?" Caroline tried to reason wit him, but Max simply shook his head.

"Nope! I'm ten-years old today and I'm going to get my first pokemon! I've been up all night deciding who to pick. Should I get a Treecko? Or maybe a Mudkip! Or I May and get a Torchic… what do you think, Mom? " he asked.

His mom smiled. "Like father, like son." She whispered to herself. "I think any thing you chose is great, but why don't you talk this over with your father. He told me he wanted to speak to you before his little son went out on his own journey."

"Mom! I'm not little anymore!" Max cried. He was right. Max had grown taller and much stronger then he was when he left with May, Max, and Brock on their Hoenn journey. It had been three years since then, and Max had studied every technique he could from his dad in preparation for this moment.

Max wore a green polo with a print of a white pokeball in the bottom right-hand corner. Over that, he had on a black jacket with yellow trim. Getting out of his old shorts that marked him as a playful child, he had on red jeans that complemented his outfit well. Despite how much he tried, Max could not get used to any new glasses or hairstyle then the one he had before. If possible, he seemed to look like his role model, Ash, a little bit. Not that it minded him, in fact, that is what he was going for.

Max sighed, knowing that he couldn't argue with his mother. "Alright, I'll go look for him."

Max started to make his way towards his parents' bedroom before his mom hollered after him. "Your father's in the greenhouse. He's been in their since last night."

"K." He yelled back. Max made his way out to his family's greenhouse, where they nurtured Norman's and May's pokemon. After passing up his sister's sleeping Munchlax and Beautifly, he found his father surrounded by his own pokemon. "Hey dad." He greeted.

"Morning. Is it that time already?" Norman asked.

"Yep." Max answered.

"I can't believe it. My son is ten-years-old. Both my children are leaving the house." His father muttered to himself. "It's times like these where I start feeling old…"

"You're not old, dad." Max assured. His dad smiled.

"You know May is sorry she couldn't be here."

"Yeah." Max sighed. "She wants to be in her contests more than she wants to be with her little brother…"

"You know that's not true!" Norman scolded. Max laughed.

"I know. I was just messing around." May was currently trying to win her last ribbon in Johto. Although she wanted to go home and wish Max good luck on his journey, she had to stay and compete in contests, since there were only three ribbons left to win before the Grand Festival.

"So dad… I've been wondering what starter I should pick before I go on my journey. I mean, Treecko is very powerful, but if I got a Mudkip, it would have duel water and ground attacks, which would make it even MORE powerful, right? Torchic is very powerful too… but I'm not sure if May would like me to copy her…"

"Actually Max, you know that Loudred that Slaking fell in love with?" Max shook his head as he looked towards Norman's new Loudred. "Well, a few weeks ago, I found an egg beside them. I've been caring for the egg for a while and just last night, as if it was timed, the egg hatched into a baby Slakoth. I decided that, what better companion for a beginner trainer then a Slakoth? I'm giving this baby to you as your starter pokemon. Perhaps you can be like our old man here. I started off with a Slakoth too, you know."

"Thanks, Dad." Max tried to smile at the small thing, but couldn't get over his disappointment. However, he accepted the pokemon since he did not want to hurt his dad's feelings.

Norman then put the baby back into its pokeball and handed it to Max. "Take care of it, you hear?" Max nodded as his mother came in and gave him a yellow backpack, the same one that he traveled with before.

"Professor Birch told me to give this to you yesterday." Caroline exclaimed as she gave Max a red pokedex. "He also updated your Pokenav." She gave this to him as well."

Starting on the dawn-painted road, he waved to his family goodbye and began taking steps towards the life of a trainer, a life that he would soon know a little too well.


End file.
